Pass the Point of No Return: Lucy Meets Erik
by Tregetry
Summary: Phantom of the Opera and Jekyll & Hyde crossover fic. Lucy, by some horrendous stroke of luck, doesn't die and escapes to Paris to avoid the terrible Mr. Hyde. There, she finds the delightful phantom of the opera. Rated for: Strong violence


((a/n: My first fanfic. My first crossover, too, actually. And what kind of webauthor would I be if I didn't demand you all to review? Please do. I shall give you…Twirling capes of doom, if you do. Yes, that should do, right? How 'bout martinis? Anyone? sigh Anyways, read on. The Phantom of the Opera stuff comes later.))

Chapter 1

Lucy looked up into the eyes of Anna, one of the brothel girls, in a very dreary state. Anna was shocked to see Lucy moving.

"L-Lucy?" the girl stuttered.

Lucy furrowed her brow in confusion as to why the girl was so frightened, only to find that this caused a great pain to swell in her head. She let out a gasp.

"Ye gods, why does me 'ead hurt so…I 'aven't been drinking, 'ave I?" Lucy said, trying to get Anna to smile.

Anna had piercing blue eyes, and when they stared at a person in shock for so long it sent shivers up her spine.

"Anna, give i' up, what – Ow!" Lucy shouted, a horrifying pain shot up through her spine and into her head. Anna broke out of her trance, seeing Lucy was quite alive.

"Lucy…I can't believe it…" Anna whispered, rubbing Lucy's temples and brushing back her thick brown locks. Lucy's head was bent down, now, which is how she noticed the red sheets.

"Anna, when did I get red sheets? I can't afford these," she mumbled, still trying to recover from the pain.

"Lucy…that's…that's blood…that's _your_ blood."

"Don't be silly. You can't lose that much blood an' still live," Lucy attempted a laugh. Bad idea, considering she was having enough trouble merely talking. She fell back into the hard mattress, limp.

"Lucy, that's wha' I thought. But…here you are…alive…somehow." Anna's words finally got through to Lucy.

And then she remembered what happened.

_Tears fought to escape her eyes as Lucy tried as best as she could to imagine the horrible, coarse 'gentleman' holding her as the nice, well-mannered gentleman that had so recently left her a large sum of money to live her life with, elsewhere._

_If only _he_ were the one holding her in his arms, cooing her, mumbling unintelligible words of seduction._

_She began to give into the illusion when a horrible pain shot into her back. She couldn't help but ignore the maniacal shouting of Hyde as she attempted to fight back, her energy quickly fleeing the scene._

_Another stab. Lucy stumbled, but managed to break away from Hyde. She didn't think, she shouldn't have been able to move, but the body is stronger in times of desperation._

_She scrambled as quick as she could to the door, her consciousness wavering. She got there, raised her head, there was Hyde. He pounced on her, stabbing her again, shouting at her, laughing at her._

_She ignored the pain, she had to. Hyde kicked her, then changed tactics and crouched down next to her, trying to kiss her again. Filthy, disgusting bastard, that he was. She weakly hit at him, trying to fight. Pointless, of course, since Hyde was not only unharmed, but holding onto her and still in possession of the knife. She groaned as it impaled her back._

_She had to get away, that was all she could think. So she scrambled to the bed, it being the furthest away from the madman stabbing her to death._

_Hyde grabbed her, as soon as she was on the bed. _

"_Ah, so this is what you want to do, eh, bitch?" Hyde growled at her, planting gruff kisses all over her. She turned away from him, unable to escape from under him as he positioned himself on top of her._

_The pain was unbearable. Stabbed, so many times, and now the man was forcing himself upon her. She had no other way of lashing out, and the tears began to flow down her cheeks._

_Why did this have to happen? She was so close to escaping…Yes, Henry Jekyll had given her the money, and the warning to get out. She should have listened, should have escaped._

_Hyde came too soon. Why?_

_Hyde stabbed her once more and then light of consciousness went out._

Lucy panted. The mere memory of it all was unbearable. Then she grew white. She would have fainted, if Anna hadn't stopped the bleeding. While she recalled all this, Anna had wrapped her wounds, and began debating taking Lucy to see a doctor.

"'yde, 'e's not 'ere still, is 'e?" she asked Anna in a frenzied fright.

Anna shook her head, no.

"Thank God," Lucy said, calming slightly. She realized it was getting quite hard to breathe, considering the loss of so much blood and the fact that she was wrapped so tightly.

"Lucy, you need a doctor."

"I know."

There was a silence.

"There's no doctor who will 'elp someone like me," Lucy said softly.

"What about that one doctor, Doctor Je -"

"'E can't be bothered with the likes of me anymore."

"Lucy, he was just here, just before…"

Anna shut herself up, deciding that she'd just have to leave Lucy to herself.

"Sleep, Lucy, you need it. You 'aven't been asleep that long. I need to go…take care of my business."

Lucy nodded slightly, and Anna nodded back as she left the room.

Now Lucy was alone.

She really hoped Hyde wouldn't return for another go, at her corpse, no less.

Well, if she were asleep, what difference would there be?

Lucy sighed as she drifted into unconsciousness once more.

She awoke several hours later, possibly even days, to the cheery rays of sunlight that glared at her existence. She got up to put a sheet over the window, and as she did so, her stomach growled maliciously, having been awoken and quite empty.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get food, just you wait. You've 'ad to wait much longer, if I recall correctly, though that's not entirely reliable given me current state," Lucy argued with her stomach aloud. She grumbled a bit, searched for anything she could replace the torn, bloody rags she'd been wearing with.

On her dresser stood the envelope from Dr. Jekyll. She decided to check if the money was still in it, hoping none of the girls were so greedy as to steal from a corpse.

And it was still in there, every last bit of it.

_Great, now what do I do with it?_ She mused. _Oh, I suppose I should go to Paris, that's far enough from here. Ha! Paris…_

The idea wasn't all bad. It was actually rather plausible, with the amount of money Henry Jekyll had left her. Nonetheless, she needed to get on a boat. She really wasn't in the best condition to get on one, but she needed to get out of London, and before any of her clients found out she was still alive and decided to spread the word.

That would be bad. Hyde seemed the type that picked up gossip at the drop of a hat. If he found out, that would be the end of her life, for sure, this time.

So, a boat was sure to be the quickest way out of London. She laughed as she looked at the knapsack, still full of clothing and things she was going to bring with her originally. Apparently no one but Anna had been in her room. Good Anna.

Lucy picked up the knapsack, moaning as her stomach and back both screamed at her to die already.

"Shut up, the lot o' ye," she growled back.

It was a good thing no one was around. They would think nearly being stabbed to death had driven her mad. Of course it hadn't, she was just hungry.

Lucy walked carefully down the hall and into the brothel's kitchen. She got stares from everyone in it; they all thought she was dead.

"Lucy…" said one brave soul. She ignored her, and headed to the table that had the meager rations of food. She shoveled as much as she could down her throat; if anyone complained, she ignored them too. She just needed to eat.

When Lucy was satisfied, she headed out the door, spun around, bowed, said "I'm leaving, g'bye ladies," and exited.

No ceremony was necessary, and she needed to be as abrupt as possible.

She stumbled through the streets of London, occasionally knocked to the floor by the decency and courtesy of everyone she passed. Finally, though, she made it to the docks.

Lucy was rather weary at this point, and so she stumbled to the closest man, begged "Where's the next ship leaving to?"

He was about to ignore her, but then he realized he was on the next ship leaving. "Pari, mademoiselle, zough I'd suggest you'd clean yourzelf up, you filthy whore, before entering my magnifizent city."

Ah, a Frenchman, how charming. He would have been more so, with his blonde locks and striking good looks, if he weren't so irritable. Paris, how ironic… Someone up there was having terrific fun with Lucy Harris. How terrible.

"Thankee, sir," Lucy replied, deciding she'd probably have to be nice to the French, since she was going there.

She hoped everyone in France didn't mind she didn't know a word of it. None of her clients ever made a request that she know French.

He began to walk away, when she realized she needed to know which ship was going to Paris.

"Erm, sir, which ship is going to Paris?" Lucy demanded of the man, though rather meekly.

"Ugh," the man mumbled, then went off in French, and finally returned to English, "_The Jacquelyn,_ mademoiselle."

"Thankee, again, sir," she said. He merely glared at her and walked off toward that very ship. So she followed him, wondering who she would buy a ticket from.

Lucy got to the top of the gangplank before a rather nasty man reached an arm out in front of her and said gruffly, "Ticket?"

She looked at him and replied "I 'aven't got one, could ye sell me one?"

He smirked. "I don't think you're th'type t'ave enough for one, miss."

"Please, sir, 'ow much?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper: a ticket.

"50 pounds, miss. Though, if ye offer me a few services, I'm sure you'll get a discount."

He waved about the ticket tauntingly, though she ignored him and searched for her money. Lucy fumbled through the envelope and pulled out fifteen pounds, and shoved them in the man's face.

"'ere sir, 'tis no problem, even now, t'give ye th'right amount."

His eyes widened.

"You must be bloody good, then, eh? Are ye sure we can't make an arrangement?"

She glared at him and walked aboard after taking her ticket from the man. She figured out how to make it to her room, and when she did, collapsed into the bed and fell asleep after tucking the money into her undergarments.


End file.
